Astronomical
by kaptainkimi
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Lily Evans and James Potter and their untimely demise due to the Dark Lord. But no one really knows what exactly happened during their 7 years at Hogwarts or who they really are as separate people. All the drama and tragedies. Follow Lily as she navigates the halls of the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

I have always known I was different than my friends and family. I always craved something more, I could feel the power that circulated around me. The electricity in the air. I noticed things other people didn't see. Mother always said it was my imagination running wild.

"Oh, Lily, not again with your silly little imagination. Come on down to the real world."

"But, mother! I'm not imagining things. That man fixed that broken vase."

"Of course he did sweetie."

I didn't connect with anyone for awhile, but that was okay. I wasn't going to stop believing there was more out there that I was missing, my imagination was magical and it was mine. And for 10 years it stayed just that way, my imagination. A dream that I wanted so badly to be real.

Until one day I met a boy at the park, small and pale with long black hair. I'd seen him around before, lurking, always watching. My sister, Petunia, always told me not to go near him, she'd heard he was bad news.

"His parents are the ones that are always yelling, remember, father told us not to go around that house."

I always kept my distance from that house, from him. But one day while I was swinging on the swing, I watched him play with a small flower. He'd pluck the petals, one by one, but then they'd grow back. And he'd do that over and over again. He even made the flower petals change colors.

I jumped off the swing and ran over to him, I knew what I saw definitely wasn't part of my imagination. This was real. It was all real.

"Excuse, what in the world did you just do to that flower?" I sat down in front of him, excitement pulsing through me.

"Um, nothing? I think you're seeing things." He hid the flower behind his back.

"I saw you pluck those petals, I watched them grow back and change colors. You did that!"

"You have a silly imagin-" I put my hand over his mouth, I was getting very angry.

"Don't you dare say I have a silly imaginations, I am not imagining this. I saw what you did, I want to do it too. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of"

"Do you promise?" He looked me straight in the eyes, up close he didn't really look as terrifying as Petunia made him out to be.

"I promise," I held out my pinky, I was going to make this official.

He looked at my pinky for a minute and then laughed. He wrapped his pinky around mine, and we were sworn to secrecy.

"I'm Lily, it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Severus."

That's the day everything changed. Severus told me all about the world that I knew was out there. About how his parents were wizards and so was he. We talked about the magical creatures, and about the school young witches and wizards went too. He told me about muggles, people with no magical powers. I was excited about everything I had learned that it took awhile to realized I wasn't part of that world.

"My parents aren't magical. They're not wizards. I'm not a wizard." I felt my spirits deflate.

"What are you talking about? You said you've seen things your whole life, you said you've felt things. Any ole' muggle couldn't see or feel the things you do. There are witches and wizards who come from muggle families. From what you've told me, I know you're one of them."

It started getting late and we went our separate ways, but every day we met back at the same place. He'd tell me more stories, sometimes he'd sneak books from his parents library. After several weeks I still hadn't managed to make any magic happen. I tried so hard but nothing would change or grow or do anything at all. I watched Severus show me how a thousand times. I felt that he started to believe I was just a muggle like my entire family. I started getting sad and jealous. My visits with him became less, I tried to distance myself from the world I craved to be in. Being around him and knowing all I was missing tore me apart.

After awhile I stopped going to the park all together. Severus would write me a letter and have it delivered through the mail, begging me to come hang out. I'd read them over and over again, but would never reply. As much as I wanted to distance myself from the world I wanted to belong in, I couldn't completely cut myself off.

One evening after dinner, Petunia came marching into my room.

"I see you're not hanging out with Severus anymore, did you realize he's as weird as I've been telling you?" Her face was smug, her attitude was borderline mean. For awhile she was my closest friend, and then once I started hanging out with Sev she turned on me.

"We've both just been busy that's all."

"Busy being freaks?"

"Excuse me?" I could feel my checks burn. I didn't like being called names, especially not from her.

"Come on Lily, you know he's a freak and by association so are you."

"Severus is amazing, Petunia. You could only wish to have a friend like that."

"I guess you would settle for anyone as friend, Lily, considering you don't have any. I would never be friends with someone like you. I can't even stand to be around you anymore."

What she said really stung me, I started seeing red. My anger burned through my body, I knew trouble would start if I didn't end the conversation now.

"I think it's time you get out of my room." I pointed toward the door, which then flew open all on it's own. Petunia looked at me, her eyes wide, slightly terrified.

"You are a freak." She left the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

My heart was racing, I finally did magic, on my own. I felt different, I felt free. The part of me that held all my magic has been uncapped. I could feel the power through out my entire body, begging to be wielded.

I grabbed my coat, and ran out of the house. I need to tell Sev right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was over the moon when I told him about my powers finally making an appearance, we both noticed though, after that night with Petunia, magic spilled out of me easier than either of us could expect. I had just as hard of a time controlling the magic as I did making it appear in the first place. I still managed to keep it all a secret from my friends and family, I kept my pinky promise to Sev.

Time went by slow, since I was only 10 years old I had to go back to primary school. I spent most of my free time in school imagining what the next year might be like at Hogwarts, how the classes might be different. I wondered if I'd still have to learn science and history.

As the cold weather came around, I had to stop hanging out at the park with Sev since it was too cold, but we still wrote each other every day and once the snow began to melt and the flowers blossomed we went right back to our old routine. We fantasized about everything, like how we were going to be in the same house together. He was sure we'd be in Slytherin together because that's where all the best witches and wizards end up, but I was sure we'd be in Gryffindor. We were so much alike I didn't even consider being separated from him.

The school year ended for me, and time was ticking away, slowly but surely. Towards the beginning of July, Severus showed up at our usual spot, letter in hand. It was his Hogwarts letter showing that he'd officially been invited to attend the school the upcoming year. I raced home after that and waited for the mail to be delivered. I was sure since I was a muggle that's how my letter would come. But the mailman came and went and there was no letter. Days went by and still no letter. I started to worry that maybe they didn't know I could do magic too, maybe they didn't want me.

July quickly came to a close, and on the last day of the month I was at the dinner table eating desert with my family when someone knocked on the door. Father got up and answered the door, a moment letter he came back into the room followed by an older man. His hair was as white as snow, long and with a matching beard. He wore dark purple robes that were covered in stars, they very much looked like the night sky. Petunia started giggling the moment she laid eyes on him, but I stared in wonder. I loved everything about his appearance.

"Hello, my dear." He held out his hand for me to shake. "You, I believe, are Lily Evans?"

I nodded my head. He was here for me.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at a school for wizards, have you heard of Hogwarts?"

I nodded my head again.

"I figured, from Mr. Snape, correct?"

"Yes, sir. He's my friend."

"Friends are a wonderful things to have, why don't we all have a seat so I can explain everything to the rest of your family."

We did as he suggested, I got the feeling people did exactly what he said all the time.

"Your daughter, Lily, has the gift of magic. She is, in fact, a witch. Most witches and wizards come from families of the same sort. But there are quite a few who are born to parents of non-magical being. Being a witch comes great power and responsibility and it's because of that, that we offer a school were some of the greatest teach the young. This school is called Hogwarts and there is a spot there reserved for Ms. Evans if you allow her to attend. She will leave on September 1st, and return home for Christmas and then again at the end of June for Summer break. She would attend every year for seven years."

"Wait," Mother looked incredibly confused. "Are you saying our daughter is a witch? With actual magical powers? Like with wands and potions?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, of course Lily can attend!" Father was basically bursting with joy. "A witch in our family? It's an honor!"

I couldn't hold in my excitement. It all was really happening, and my father approved. I looked over at my mother and she was smiling. Petunia looked angry but I expected as much from her so I brushed it off. They accepted my magic, they were embracing me for who I am. No more silly little imagination, they finally believe me.

"It's settled then," Dumbledore got to his feet and reached into his robe pulling out a letter. "This is all the information you'll need to get your supplies, and instructions on where to go on the 1st, the train leaves at exactly 11 a.m. so do not show up late. Good luck, Ms. Evans. I will see you in due time."

With that he showed himself out and my family just stood there staring at me.

"Oh, Lily, I am so sorry for never believing you. You were right all along, you knew there was a world out there that you belonged to and I dismissed it. I hope you forgive us."

'Mother, it's okay I promise. I forgive you. As long as you can accept all this and not think it's weird then I don't think we should have any mixed emotions."

"Sounds perfect to me honey," My dad kissed my forehead and the we all, excluding Petunia, cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed. We had agreed to tackle the list of supplies that I needed tomorrow. I suggested we started right away in case we had any problems, but honestly, I just couldn't wait to see the magical world.

I called Sev on the phone before I headed to bed, which he told me to only do in dire emergencies because his parents hated it.

"I'm so sorry to call you Sev." I whispered into the phone. "I know you told me not to but I just had to tell you, the headmaster at Hogwarts came by after dinner. He delivered my letter in person! It was amazing! My parents are surprisingly so happy. We're going into that wizarding town tomorrow to start shopping and I wanted to invite you. You've been there loads and you probably know where everything is, plus I'd love to see you."

"Woah, Lily! No need to apologize for calling, my parents are out tonight so it's fine. I would love to go with you all, are you sure it's okay with your parents?"

"Oh, Severus." He always assumed everyone hated him, how could anyone hate him. "Of course it's okay, why wouldn't it be?"

"Petunia hates me, remember?" He asked.

"I doubt she'll come, she won't even talk to me anymore. Be here at 10 o'clock sharp okay?"

"Okay, Lily."

"Goodnight, Sev. Sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone and went straight to bed. After rereading my letter at least five dozen more times I turned off the light and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be wicked.


End file.
